tfqonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
History of The Fellowship Quests
The Fellowship Quests has had rises and falls over the years. It lived, died, relived, and so again. It was founded by The Prophet and since has had an interesting experience. Origins The Fellowship Quests started with The Prophet . The Prophet had just recently met up with some of the best of the best questers. Unfortunately, school was coming to a close and soon they would be all over the place for summer and possibly not in his classes the next year. The Prophet also was trying desperately to unite all neeks to stand up against the popularites. Approximately May 17th of 2013, he founded LOGIN (League Of Geeks Inpopular and Nerds). The Prophet began by setting up a Google Plus Community for LOGIN but only his close ally, Her Majesty's Eyes, joined. The Fellowship of King Carter Login was dying approximately near June 14, when The Prophet abbandoned LOGIN for a new community he made called The Fellowship of King Carter. According to myth, King Julius Carter , was supposed to be the best king of the questern lands. After his death, a revolt took place by an evil terrorist group and everything linked to him was burned. A group of heroes had all banded that same day to save the villages from the burning. They attempted to perserve King Carter but failed. Instead now, taking the one remaining flag of his, they would travel across the questern lands, doing quests for people in King Carter's name, to keep the memory of him alive. After only two people joining The Fellowship of King Carter, The Prophet decided that his courses of action weren't great enough. So on June 14 2013, The Prophet created a website for The Fellowship of King Carter. Being that the website IP was too long, he gave the group a nickname. He made the Ip: thefellowshipquests and soon it would be a ongoing battle of when the group was The Fellowship of King Carter and whe it was The Fellowship Quests. The first member was of course, Her Majesty's Eyes, who joined June 14 2013. Next on June 15 was Her Majesty's eyes ally and close friend, Red Soldier. And so summer and The Fellowship of King Carter began and went off to a pleasant hum ho start. On June 29 2013, TheBanditoScaz joined The Fellowship and began posting pictures he drew online labeling them "Scazart". And finally on July 4, The Prophet conivinced The Fellowship's good friend Ghasttennis to join. The Decline of King Carter On July 19 2013, The Fellowship Quests encountered it's first problem. When designing the blog and the forums, The Prophet mixed up the funcitons. So the blogs, with the abilities to add videos, pictures, and other, were now being used for formal quest suggestions. The forums were being used to share fun things but had too much formality when posting. The fact that the blog had been around for longer than forums made things worse being it would be close to impossible to translate everything oringaly from the blog to the forums. This mistake is beleived to have been what began the decline of the website as less members used the website over summer. To try and do things right, The Prophet decided to create a youtube channel for the fellowship. On August 7 2013, TFQmedia was created and was to become the fellowship's own gaming channel. Unfortunately it never took flight. After many many failed attempts to record gaming vidoes, the Prophet still could not get the hang of it. Somewhere in September 2013 The Fellowship of King Carter was planning on adding two new members. Then around the date September 10 2013, a couple fellowship members attempted rebooting in a new clan dubbed "The Lost Squadron", which was to showcase youtube gaming. Unfotrunately this clan too was built on poor organization. In October of 2013 both leauges died and The Fellowship of King Carter was used for the last time. The Steam Engine The Prophet went back to playing video games with the former questers without need for a fellowship. The Prophet rarely saw many of them being he had a completely different shcool schedule. He began playing the game Gary's Mod as of October 14 2013. It remains one of his favorite games. Then much later, The Prophet met old friend Sheep via Steam sometime early Febuary. They began playing nearly daily. The Prophet also began befriending quester NStan . Sometime while NStan and The Prophet were conversing, NStan mentioned the game Team Fortress 2 . After doing research and playing the game, The Prophet loved Team Fortress 2. Soon he got Sheep in on playing. Then in April 12 2014, The Prophet's old friend NormanGlass got a steam. After that, The Prophet attempts to have all his friends get steam and join his "Steam Team". He met NStan on Steam later on in April and in May he meets Warrior. Soon organization was needed when they all wished to play together and this got The Prophet thinking about revivng TFQ. On May 27 2014 he crreates his own clan on steam called The Fellowship Quests, begining the revival. Ressurection The Fellowship Quests second website started undergoing construction on May 28 2014. This time, The Prophet worked to make sure that everything was very organized, On May 30 AnInnocentRussian joined TFQ. Not soon after, The Prophet realized while creating a concept design of the Oathbook, he would need a bigger site to accompany his other site. On June 3, The Prophet began working on The Fellowship Quests database. He chose to make a wiki for a database because it could hold the weight of a community and many articles pending history. The Prophet officialy released the site on June 12 hence on the same day, Rush the Bowman joined TFQ as well as being first to join the website. W.A.R.R.I.O.R was second to join the website, and Nstan and NormanGlass joined later on June 13. Events of Summer 2014 On June 13, School let out. The Fellowship Quests held a few events over summer including: The Rebirth - June 13 2014 Norman's Paintball Mission - June 14 2014 Norman's Tennis Match - June 15 2014 Concilium Solemnity 2014 - June 21 2014 Dawn of Übergeek 2015 Early march The Prophet became Geekzoid.Category:TFQ history